Le cauchemar
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Défi Scary Night] C'est par une nuit étrange que Murphy se fait attaquer, et tout vire au cauchemar...


**Titre :** Le cauchemar

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Murphamy

 **Défi :** écrire sur Murphy/Cauchemar.

* * *

Des images pleins la tête, les films d'horreurs influençant son imagination, il avance doucement dans la pénombre de la rue uniquement éclairée par des lampadaires à faible luminosité. Ce n'est pas qu'il a peur, c'est simplement qu'il se rappelle d'un clown qui traine dans les caniveaux, d'un type qui court avec une tronçonneuse, ou d'une fillette possédée. Murphy n'a pourtant rien contre la nuit d'habitude, mais c'est comme s'il y avait une ambiance toute pourrie ce soir. Il n'y a plus qu'un seul lampadaire pour lumière, la lune et les étoiles semblent avoir disparu.

Il entend des bruits de pas et décide de courir. Il court mais ne va nulle part, il ne sait plus où il doit aller, il essaye juste de fuir, en vain. On le rattrape, on le bâillonne, on plonge son visage dans l'acide.

C'est tout ce dont il se souvient.

Il ne veut voir personne, mais pas à cause de la douleur, juste parce que son visage a fondu. Murphy ignore qui lui a fait ça, peut-être une vengeance de personnes qui en avait marre de lui. Il s'en fout en fait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait de savoir ? Est-ce que ça le réveillerait de cet affreux cauchemar ?

Il ne veut voir personne, parce qu'il n'a plus de nez, parce qu'il ne voit plus rien, parce que ses paupières ont fondu, parce que sa bouche n'a plus de lèvres. Il ne peut pas se regarder mais il sait qu'il n'est plus qu'un amas de chair et d'os, qu'il n'a plus rien d'humain.

Quand Bellamy cherche à le rencontrer malgré tout, il hurle de rage. Il peut encore faire ça, parce que c'est ce que font les monstres, ils ne parlent pas ils crient. Il enroule quelque chose sur son visage, il ne veut pas que Bellamy le voit, il ne veut pas qu'il sache ce qu'il est devenu.

Avant l'accident, Murphy espérait qu'un jour lui et Bellamy sortiraient ensemble, qu'il embrasserait ses lèvres, maintenant plus rien n'était possible. Bellamy n'embrasserait jamais son visage parce qu'il n'avait plus que l'apparence de la viande.

\- Dégage, gueule-t-il.

\- Je t'aime tel que tu es.

\- Menteur. Menteur. Menteur.

Murphy ne veut pas l'écouter, il se bouche ce qui lui reste de ses oreilles. Il n'a plus la force pour les sarcasmes ou pour l'humour, il n'a même plus envie de se battre pour vivre.

\- Abandonne-moi, supplie-t-il, je préfère ça que ta pitié.

Après la visite de Bellamy, Murphy s'enferme, sur lui-même, dans sa chambre, il décide de pourrir sur place. Il se transformera en plante s'il faut, mais il ne retournera jamais dehors. Les monstres ne sortent pas.

Il se réveille en sursaut. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible, horrible cauchemar. Il souffle de soulagement puis touche son visage parce qu'il a du mal à voir, il ne voit même rien du tout. La chair est boursouflé sous ses doigts, fondus aussi à certains endroits. Murphy comprend que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Que tout était réel.

Il pousse un hurlement strident.

Pour se réveiller à nouveau alors qu'on appelle son prénom. Il est dans les bras de quelqu'un et il ouvre les yeux et le voit clairement. Bellamy. Murphy se redresse d'un coup, touche son visage. Il a son nez, ses lèvres, ses yeux. Sa peau est douce et lisse mais pas déformée. Il se jette sur Bellamy pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Bellamy.

\- Oh rien, juste deux affreux cauchemars.

\- Deux ?

\- Un cauchemar dans un cauchemar.

\- Quelle horreur ! S'exclame Bellamy.

\- Oui.

Bellamy sourit et l'embrasse à son tour :

\- Heureusement que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve.

Les entrailles de Murphy se tordent de peur.

Et si…

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider pour la fin, d'où je la laisse en suspens, à vous de voir ce que vous avez envie.


End file.
